


Coffee with draco

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beating, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Poor Draco, Rape, Sadstuck, Sexual Abuse, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	Coffee with draco

it just Coffee, never had it , never been too muggle anything in fact never left the warzidying world ever .   
If you had told Harry while he was still in school that he and Malfoy would end up being as close as he and Ron, he would have recommended that Madame Pomfrey dispense a potion to fight against insanity.  
However, after the events of the battle of Hogwarts, he found that he did in fact befriend the Slytherin, and while he wasn’t as close to Draco as he was to Ron, he still felt friendship for the boy who had fought by his side.  
Draco had lost everything in the war: his father, his social standing, his wealth. His mother had been admitted to St. Mungos, and his lovely wife became suddenly cruel with the absence of his fortune, beating him and leaving him with deep scars and deeper fear. His wife left, although his fear of her did not, and Draco suddenly found himself more alone than he had ever been.   
He was living on the streets when Harry ran into him about a year after the war. He and Ginny had had three children together, James, Lily and Al, but after finding out Ginny had had an affair with Dean, he asked for a divorce and took his kids with him. He and Ginny were still friends, and she seemed to understand his decision.  
Seeing Malfoy like that, hunched over and so broken tugged at something in Harry. Ron too thought that his situation was unfair. He understood what it was like to have next to nothing to call your own.  
That’s how Harry found himself standing in a Starbucks with Ron, Hermione, and an absolutely terrified Draco.  
As a Malfoy, Draco had never been to the Muggle world, as his father thought that it would ‘tarnish his pure blood’. Now the boy had no idea what to expect, marvelling at the most ordinary things. He reminded Harry of when he first stepped into the Wizarding world all those years ago.  
Although he found the idea of Malfoy being scared by a coffee shop very amusing, he also soon realised that Draco had never had coffee. Well, he couldn’t have that.   
“Draco, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but you are having coffee.”  
The blond crossed his arms and scowled, “I just don’t understand what’s so great about ground up beans.”  
Ron faked horror, “Draco. Coffee is life.”  
Apart from coffee, they also discovered that Draco was naturally shy in public, and fell higher up on the Kinsey scale than what he would admit to his family. Draco suffered from panic attacks, he was picky when it came to what he ate. He could sing, and write music.   
All these became pieces the trio added to the new picture of Draco Malfoy; sometimes creating them themselves.   
Draco had never seen television, so Harry introduced him to Doctor Who. He had never seen a comic book store or read their wares, so Ron took him in with George. Draco quickly became hooked, and Ron quickly took a greater liking to him than what anyone expected.

 

Harry smile as he read the list of types of coffee Draco might like. After much deliberation he decided on a venti mocha. Harry watched his eyes light up as the barrister handed him his steaming cup. Draco took a hesitant sip, “This is so, oh my God, so amazing” he grinned.  
Harry returned the grin, it was rare to see Draco smile so openly.  
Draco was still marvelling at his cup of coffee, “Is this normal?”  
“Is what normal, Draco?” asked Hermione.   
He gestured at his cup, “This amazing feeling,” He looked up at her, his eyes sliding just passed where she sat, “Whoa, what’s that?” He stood up, one hands grasping his Starbucks the other pointing excitedly across the road.  
Hermione turned, “It’s a movie theatre. You remember the television sets Harry showed you? This is like that but on a much larger scale.”  
Draco seemed to remember reading something like that in the Muggle studies class he had to take as a first year.   
He nodded his understanding, “and that?” he asked, pointing now at an electronic store. Every little thing seemed to catch Draco’s eye. Answering his questions becoming a mission for the trio, of who were very amused. Particularly when they entered a mall and Draco’s mouth fell open, like he was experiencing magic unlike anything he had known.   
After a few hours Draco left the trio at the Starbucks they had begun their day at, promising to return another day.  
The three sat, Hermione worrying her bottom lip. “You know, I never thought I would want Malfoy to be prideful.”  
She didn’t have to explain, what the Ministry had done, what had happened to any family he had known, had left a shell of the boy they had known.  
Harry sighed, “I never thought I would want Malfoy to be our friend.”  
Ron nodded, “He just thinks we feel sorry for him. Malfoy doesn’t have any sense of self worth anymore.”  
Hermione looked surprised, take that emotional range of a teaspoon.  
Harry looked suddenly determined, “Tomorrow I am going to take him home, where he belongs, with us.

…

Draco returned to the small apartment he rented, moving to open the door to his room.  
“Well, well,” drawled a nasty little voice from behind him as one of Carrow’s lackey pinned Draco against his door, “Pretty boy’s decided to grace us with his presence.”  
Draco paled, “Oh God no,” he sobbed, “Please no.”   
Carrow just laughed, and slapped him. The shock of it made Draco silent. He knew what was coming next. A blow to his stomach had him doubled over as kicks rained down on his sides and head until he was bruised and sobbing into the dirty carpet.  
There was a murmur from above him the blows stopped. Draco curled up, groaning, but Carrow just pulled him up again roughly, ripping the jeans from his body. He heard the jingle of Carrow removing his belt, and tried to get up but his body screamed as he moved.  
Carrow lined himself up and took him. The sound of flesh hitting flesh adding to the obscenity of the situation. Carrow dug his hands into Draco’s already bruised hips and he let a sob escape him.  
Carrow groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic. He emptied himself, wiping his quickly softening cock on Draco’s purple skin. He stood up, leaving him there. Draco wanted to die in that moment, was ready to let himself die in a shithole far from home, then a nagging little voice in his head protested.  
Get up boy, you are better than this, than them. Get up and Get your life back. Draco thought of his mother, of how happy he was today, he got up.

…

 

6 months later  
Everything had changed again. He was no longer that boy who hid in small apartments. He had changed, and his life had changed.  
Draco had gone to Gringotts the morning after his revelation. He had put forward a case of ownership to any fortune in his family’s name, including all the savings that his Aunt Bella possessed.   
He filed a misconduct against the Ministry of Magic, accusing them of unnecessary cruelty, of which his new friends backed him up.  
He went to the house he had shared with his wife and took back his home, and his son. He divorced his wife, he would never again be subject to abuse, be it in the Muggle world or the Magic.   
Draco left the United Kingdom, moving to America, where he met a witch named Rebecca. They were now expecting their first child together.   
He became a Healer, like he had always wanted to. With his new family, new job, new life, he finally felt at peace with himself. Sitting at his favourite coffee shop, drinking a mocha, he spotted the familiar face of an old friend.  
“Potter.”


End file.
